


Ginhiji Minifics Collection

by velvetcat09



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Hijikata, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Pattsuchi, Rough Sex, Top!Gintoki, benfu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: some stuff in my head, i'm compiling it here===including:- Gintoki/Hijikata- Ginpachi/Hijikata (Pattsuchi)- Lawyer!Sakata/Delinquent!Hijikata (Benfu)
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry.” _I can’t_. Seems to trail behind it, unspoken.

It’s strange.

Hijikata doesn’t like that. Doesn’t fit the man he has come to know _oh so well_ like the back of his own palm. Those words being uttered with that tone. Hijikata doesn’t like the distant look in those eyes that accompanies.

So he closes his own eyes.

“No, I’m sorry.” Gintoki keeps his position looming over Hijikata on the futon. He keeps his hands, his gaze, his silence. “I shouldn’t force you to remember with this.”

Nothing is given from his voice but Hijikata hopes—had hoped that the Gintoki that he knows, buried inside, would reach out to his cracking edges. He beckons and the ghost lowers himself to be enveloped. Their pieces fit but Hijikata can’t find that familiar warmth, no matter how hard he chases.

This Sakata Gintoki obliges but there is no sentiment in his actions. Hijikata had spat and distanced himself in refusal at first, but in the end his accustomed heart couldn’t handle it. The lost man was just _too kind_ and _desperate_ for any semblance of belonging that he welcomed back Hijikata. Desperately. They both were—are.

This Sakata Gintoki strokes his hair in just the same way like his Sakata Gintoki. Embraces him the same exact way. Ah, of course they’re the same. But simultaneously aren’t.

“I hope I can remember soon.”

“Me too.”

—Fickle memories || Amnesia!Gintoki

* * *

“You know, mayo is kinda sweet just like whipped cream.”

“And whipped cream has a pretty similar consistency like mayonnaise.”

“...”

“...”

“Are we—w-was that really our _proposal_?!”

“Y-you tell me, b-bastard.”

* * *

Ah, this is bad on so many level.

Ginpachi closes his eyes as he leans back slightly on the office door. He can’t get inside now, he’ll have to go back to the restroom. This is no good.

The teacher office is pretty much empty, it’s late in the afternoon, the sun is low, it’s a pretty sight. He’s the only one left correcting test papers, so Ginpachi thought it was fine to leave the door slightly ajar. He only catches a glimpse of it, but it’s etched in his mind pretty much forever now.

Any other person he’d immediately interrupt but when he sees Hijikata Toushirou standing near his desk, clutching and burying his face on Ginpachi’s lab coat, he almost inhales the stars themselves.

Where do you even start, where do you even begin, dammit. Give him a break.

Ginpachi decides, against his hammering heart.

“Hijikata,”

There is no surprise, there is no running way. The sun sets behind him and it’s a pretty sight indeed. Hijikata Toushirou approaches him calmly with nothing but determined promise in his eyes. The white coat is returned amicably, folded neatly, before being placed on Ginpachi’s hands.

“Two more months. Please wait for me, Sensei.”

Hijikata then leaves the room.

Two months later indeed, Ginpachi gives him a kiss on his cheek as his graduation present.

—Wait || Ginpachi/Hijikata

* * *

It’s one thing to fall in love.

It’s another to fell out of love.

It didn’t happen in a fight, or from a fight. We haven’t fought in a long time. Sure, we bickered, we argued; but that’s just us. That’s how everyone and even ourselves know us. A small part of me, now, kind of wished it was from a fight. Because then, we’d have something to blame.

I don’t know where it happened, I suppose it seeped in when we went home a four months ago, rain clung to our skin and his maroon eyes looked dull when we entered our apartment. Slowly, there were excuses before our kisses. He turned away and so did I. Slowly, I no longer see his eyes.

There wasn’t even anyone. Not from my side, not from his side; he told me himself. Just us, only us.

Maybe that’s why.

From one apartment into two again. One near the police station, the other near the red-light district. No one greeted anyone when they came home anymore. In between us the station where we first met. Where did we lose it?

I want to know, badly. Whose fault was it? Was it his, was it me—it was probably ours.

“I wish we could return to the beginning.” He had said.

“Yeah.” I met his eyes one last time.

There was no goodbye. I returned his ring. He smiled before leaving.

Maybe next time.

When we fell in love again.

—Until then || Modern!AU – Break up – Hijikata’s POV

* * *

“Yorozuya,”

“Hmm?”

“what do you think you’re doing, oi.” There’s no bite in Hijikata’s tone, so Gintoki continues his little project.

“Don’t move, I’m almost finished.” Hijikata clicks his tongue but complies anyway. He stays, trying to regain his focus back on his paperworks in front of him. It’s a futile act, however. Been one since approximately fifteen minutes ago.

Hijikata would’ve stopped him then. But he didn’t. The man wonders why the hell he let the permy bastard braids his hair anyway.

“There you go, _pretty fukucho-san_.” Gintoki has turned Hijikata’s ponytail into one single loose side-braid that goes from left to right seamlessly.

Gintoki takes Hijikata’s phone and snaps a picture from behind, then he shows it to the man. A proud grin on his face.

Hijikata would love to pummel Gintoki’s face to the ground. But he didn’t.

“I should’ve cut my hair again.”

“ _But you didn’t_.” Gintoki snaps another picture from another angle.

—Pretty Fukucho-san || Ponytail!Hijikata in braids


	2. Chapter 2

Hijikata lifts his face just a bit from his desk to see the other’s face. There’s only the two of them in the class, it’s an extra after all. He watches how both serious and lax the way Sensei’s eyes reading through his writings. It’s for a competition. Ginpachi was the one who approached him with it, saying that Hijikata has a talent. The man backed this up by showing Hijikata’s essay from an exam weeks ago.

Ginpachi said he’ll guide him through it, that’s the only reason Hijikata is willing to write that very story in the other’s hands right now.

“Hmm, it’s not bad.”

“It is.” Fondness immediately vaporized from Hijikata’s eyes when Ginpachi faces him.

“It’s pretty good. Like I said before, you have talent in this. It’ll be a waste if you don’t develop it.” Ginpachi completely faces him now with his posture as well, folding his arms on the back of the chair. “Okay, now tell me what’s wrong.”

Hijikata grumbles. “You already read it, go figure.”

“Yes, but you know it as well, right Oogushi-kun?” Hijikata averts his eyes from Sensei’s smile to the papers, muttering ‘who the fuck is oogushi’ underneath his breath.

“I can’t seem to write about the other person. Even though I know their thoughts and what they will do, I feel like I can’t write it as confident I am like with the other one.” He admits defeat, sighing while staring at that damn papers.

“You seem to gravitate towards writing from the main character’s point of view. It’s common to choose one as the narrator. The way you write about the protagonist’s view is good, almost perfect. But when you write about the other character, you create this atmosphere where people can’t seem to read their thoughts. Even when you describe their actions and interactions, it feels like there’s still something hidden. It’s good for the suspense, but when you’re already approaching the ending, it makes the character feels less sincere about their actions in general.”

Hijikata sags in his seat. He _knoooowwwsss, senseeee—eughhhh…._

“I get it that you want to make a cool character. It’s a tricky trait because it’s something that’s dependent on another person’s view on them. You can only be cool from someone else’s eyes, it’ll be conceited if it comes from their own self.”

Hijikata watches Ginpachi looks at him. They opened some of the windows previously and now the breeze coming in is fluttering Sensei’s silver hair in such a way that makes Hijikata’s breath hitches. He can’t look away when Ginpachi removes his glasses, all still looking intently at Hijikata.

“Do you think Sensei is cool, Hijikata-kun?”

Hijikata reddens on command.

—Two characters || Ginpachi/Hijikata

* * *

“C’mon. It’ll be fun.”

“No. And your face doesn’t even suit your words.” Here they are, sitting on Hijikata’s kotatsu in Hijikata’s apartment for the—how many times again?

“We literally have to do this.”

And that’s the bottom line. They both pause before sighing in defeat each on their own accords, slamming both their faces on the table. In the middle of them is a camera, close to it is Hijikata’s laptop currently opening Y**tube, the video is paused.

“This is the worst. Why is this even part of the gym class?!” Hijikata groans, just thinking about it makes him cringe.

“Eugh, probably some sadistic joke among the teachers so that they can laugh at their students even more.” Gintoki groans in his palms.

“Just now you’re saying things that’s so unlike you. You sure you’re Sakata Gintoki? Aren’t you the clown of the class already?”

“Who the fuck you calling clown, Mayora!” They glare at each other, but it breaks pretty soon with the camera still in the middle of the room emitting ominous aura.

Silence follows.

“I can’t dance.”

“Me neither.”

They both slam their heads back on the table. Hijikata and Gintoki prolong whatever it is right now between them in hope that it’ll actually stop time metaphysically so that they never have to do this damn project.

“We have to do it.”

“We need practice.”

“There’s only two weeks.”

They stare at each other, again at stalemate with this entire dance project that’s due for submission. The fact that they have to submit it by uploading it on Y**tube is one of the main reasons they want to die. Gintoki breaks the spell first by transforming his face into a sly grin.

“I say, we make them all eat shit by being the best video out of the entire class. How’s that?”

“You high on sugar, perm head? We _can’t_ dance.”

“Yeah but we can start practicing from now. Two weeks, that’s more than enough, right?”

Hijikata considers. Really actually considers it because Gintoki’s suggestion is actually logic and sound. For some ungodly reason.

“Fine. What dance are we doing, we can’t do complex choreographies.”

“How about Gokuraku Jodo?”

“No.”

“Tougen Renka?”

“No.”

“… Yoiyoi Kokon?”

“N—Why are all your suggestions _that_?!”

“Eh, I just want to see Hijikata-kun in that kind of outfit~” Hijikata holds himself back from grabbing the other’s collar and punching his face, because to be honest, he kinds of wonders the same thing.

“F-fine. The last one is for two person, right?”

Gintoki grins wide. “Okay, I’ll order the outfits.”

“Wh-What?!”

_Two weeks later_

“Haha, _eat shit!_ We have the most views out of the entire class!” Hijikata agrees and poses a satisfied look just like Gintoki.

_Three weeks later_

“… W-why is it still getting view, oi.. Oogushi-kun…”

“… I-I don’t know.”

_Four weeks later_

They break the hundred thousand viewers.

_Five weeks later_

They revive the channel and uploads a new video. It’s G-san and H-kun now.

_Eight weeks later_

Their fourth video is MAD HEAD LOVE.

—Student project || High School AU – Gintoki/Hijikata


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bengoshi(Lawyer)!Sakata/Furyo(Delinquent)!Hijikata
> 
> i really really want benfu ginhiji like so badly, i gotta feed myself alsdjfslkdfj  
> also this is more or less my first time properly writing smut???? jasdlkfsjskj i hope i did ok

If there’s one thing that Hijikata Toushirou will not admit, even if he was on gun-point, is that he has a _thing_ for glasses. He’ll take this to the grave. The way the frame with the lenses holding behind those eyes like it’s a fish tank with something dangerous inside it. Hell, he didn’t even know he has this in the first place. It was when Kondo-san introduced the new family attorney, Hijikata felt his feet being nailed to the ground at the very sight of the man. Tall with clean cut suit, striking color choice for a suit, to be honest; but it all just added more character to this man. Silver hair, and then those maroon eyes hidden behind those red frames. Hijikata nearly choked.

Sakata Gintoki, the man had introduced himself. His voice laced with both confidence and lax that spoke volume of experience. Hijikata feigned disinterest by folding his arms but the man must had known, that guy—gave him a sultry look just in a flash before speaking back with Kondo.

Yeah.

Definitely knew.

Otherwise he wouldn’t be pinning Hijikata down in this love hotel, fingers working him open.

Hijikata chokes down another moan, eyes closed because he can’t face the man on top of him lest he just cums then and there from the sight alone.

“No need to hold back your voice, people are already moaning around here.” _Damn_. He should’ve at least kept it half-lidded. That voice was suddenly out of nowhere near his ear, too close, too damn close that it sends shiver right through his spine and straight to his dick. Should he check voice kink too now? Might as well.

Hijikata still bites his moan, turning it into a messy rhythm of gasps. He’s baren of any clothes but it’s hot as hell in the room, even with the aircon. Hijikata opens his eyes just a bit, gazing at those framed eyes just a bit before averting for his collar. Sakata is still wearing his suit sans the tie and coat. Hijikata’s eyes lower itself further to the other’s nether region and lands on the apparent bulge. He nudges it with his toe, just slightly. _Get the hint, perm head!_

“Impatient, as well? You sure is a delinquent, Hijikata-kun.” With that Sakata rams in another finger, making it four and Hijikata couldn’t stop the moan. His dick jolts with it.

It becomes a blur after that, Hijikata tries to focus on the red glasses but finding it impossible what with the man suddenly yanking back his blonde hair and nipping his neck. Hijikata feels it more than sees it when Sakata opens him wide with his cock. From that point forward Hijikata no longer holding back his moans. They join along with the other noises from all the other rooms.

For someone who looks so lazy, Sakata’s pace is brutal. He rams into Hijikata like there’s no tomorrow, not letting the other catch a break. Hijikata sees the stars themselves with every thrust, some-fucking-how the man keeps hitting the spot. It’s like law isn’t the only language this guy is fluent, like he has another degree and certificate in fucking or something.

“T-Too much—” Hijikata gasps for air after the bruising kiss. How the hell a glasses guy can be this rough, oh but it just turns Hijikata even more.

Hijikata comes three times while Sakata comes once. But that one is right in tandem with Hijikata so he doesn’t complain. Inside too. What a guy.

Hijikata didn’t expect much afterwards. Honestly, his expectations stopped after they both hit orgasms. But when Sakata gazes down at him (still with that eyes behind those glasses), hand carding through his dyed blonde locks, a languid smile grazing that usually smug face; Hijikata begins to want another thing entirely.

So, he tries voicing this new desire, hoarse throat and all.

“Wanna… monopolize me?”

The answer is the gentlest kiss he has ever experienced.

—Fetish

* * *

_Is this a kink?_

Was Gintoki’s first thought when he realized how _good_ that sight of Hijikata standing up to go to the hotel bathroom, legs slightly trembling, and there’s a trickle slowly making their way down those smooth legs. He was almost hard again just from that.

Gintoki dismissed it. They bid each other off with promise of a definite next time. That next time came later than they both expected it. They did exchange contacts, but it wasn’t like their schedules could match easily. Freeing time in the office is not easy, Sakata Gintoki is a lawyer with a promising rise right now. Hijikata himself must’ve been busy with the family business.

They accidentally crossed paths on the Friday afternoon, what good timing it was. Gintoki nearly missed it but he recognized that blonde hair when he just exited the Shinjuku station. He called for Hijikata, the other returned the call with a beckoning wave. Hijikata must’ve recognized him as well in the sea of human off from work.

They walked down to a snack bar, reeked of salarymen laughing with their glasses of beer. The place wasn’t fancy, very unlike the types that Hijikata would enter. This was something Gintoki guessed on his own with a tiny bit of insecurity. Hijikata followed him without hesitation, it was only fair that Gintoki returned the gesture by inviting him to the same hotel without hesitation as well. That two glass of beers helped boosted his confidence.

They’ve been kissing since in the elevator. The hotel must’ve been really specialized for this kind of stuff because that elevator sure is slow to reach their floor. Hijikata sports the same bruise on his lips when the door dings open. They stumble to their room, too impatience to even reach the bed so Gintoki hauls Hijikata up on the entryway’s wall.

Gintoki was in the process of kissing and having one hand snakes his way to peel Hijikata’s coat when the man pulls back.

“Strip mine, but keep yours.” Gintoki smirks into Hijikata’s mouth. Second time and already talking about that kind of things, oh Gintoki _adores_ this rascal.

First round, Hijikata comes on Gintoki’s shirt. The lawyer is immediate in saying he’ll charge the laundry on Hijikata.

Second round, Gintoki carries him to the bed. Doesn’t even bother with pulling out first before continuing his lost rhythm. Hijikata’s gasps and moans a music to his ears. Hot doesn’t even describe it enough the way Hijikata’s legs cling around Gintoki’s waist, pulling him down even more. His hands are on Gintoki’s back, gripping mercilessly at his shirt which almost makes him thinks that it’ll leave holes. Gintoki thinks about not complying with Hijikata’s request next time, he wants to feel those fingers clawing desperately on his skin.

Gintoki sure fucks rough, a beast in bed indeed. He stifles his own groans by marking every inch of Hijikata’s skin. The guy sure wears copious amount of layers, but tends to keep the collar area a bit more open than it should. So, he does what’s only natural with that kind of thing, Gintoki makes sure to leave constellations on Hijikata’s neck.

A thought flashes across Gintoki’s head once again. _Is this a kink as well?_

Hijikata comes again, the guy sure hits orgasm easily with Gintoki’s dick inside him. The gunmetal blue now turns hazy as he rides down ecstasy. It’s probably the small window of afterglow, when those arms reach and curl themselves around Gintoki’s neck, eyes behind those lashes in such a way that makes Gintoki couldn’t tear his own from it. Muttered between choked sobs is probably the softest “Gin…” he’s ever heard, like a sigh.

Gintoki finds himself completely mesmerized. He picks up his pace, suddenly wanting to finish close to Hijikata. He groans into Hijikata’s mouth when he finally comes, filling Hijikata full yet again. This time, however, much more aware about his action.

Hijikata doesn’t let go of him with his leg, keeping them in place with the added aids of his arms around Gintoki’s neck. Gintoki finds himself perplexed by Hijikata letting him do it without condom in the first place. That level of trust—

“I want to be yours.” Hijikata sighs onto the crook of Gintoki’s neck and it’s like the final puzzle finally drops on top of his head.

Gintoki shifts himself a bit to pull himself out of Hijikata’s heat, his cum oozing out immediately. He admits to his kink silently.

“You’re already mine.” Gintoki leans to kiss him; next time a slower and gentler version of him.

—Kink 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's be real, i'm just projecting my own kinks here


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really grateful that you're reading this despite it being just a bunch of self-indulgent stuff, thank you <3

Gintoki woke up on his own volition and that became the first sign. When his eyes blinked themselves open with not much of a struggle, a feeling stirred inside him. Unknown, coiling, but didn’t feel like out of reach. The second sign was that he was alone in this entirely dark space. Déjà vu came to mind, it occurred enough times already that Gintoki didn’t felt unfamiliar with this setting. Strangely, despite being alone, there was no desire in him to call for anybody.

He sat in the black space for however long it was. It felt like time both passed and didn’t. Gintoki was not one to dwell on prolonged silence, at least not ever since his life became vibrant. The kind of place reminded too much of the past and he’d rather not. But this calmness, it didn’t drag him down.

“Sorry to make you wait.”

Gintoki faced the voice, his own was impassive in comparison to what he would usually spruce up with whenever seeing that face.

“No, it’s fine.” He stood up, walking towards the figure. The other extended their hand and Gintoki grasped it without hesitation, yet not without brute.

They walked further into the nothingness.

Toushirou. Gintoki called him that here. This was not Hijikata, the real one has yet to be Toushirou for both of them. But this one, this figment holding his hand, guiding him through this darkness again, Gintoki felt like calling him Toushirou.

They both stopped at nowhere. Gintoki followed where Toushirou was facing, looking. The space over there slowly lightened into a setting, a diorama. Two small figures, contrasting hairs. The silver kid was in the middle of picking something on the ground. The raven one was crouching close to the other, before inching closer to whisper something near the silver kid’s ear. Then they broke into a hearty laughter. The smile on both their faces never left, grew brighter when the silver kid announced his little handy craft was finished. He then plopped the assorted wildflowers crown on top of the raven’s head. They both grinned at each other and it became a still photo.

A thought popped inside Gintoki’s head and he felt something was in his other hand. He looked down to it, finding the same exact crown in his grasp. He did the same thing by placing it over Toushirou’s head. They both gazed at each other.

“You look beautiful.”

Toushirou smiled. Genuinely.

They walked again, hand in hand, always.

Their second stop was somewhere in the middle of winter. Two contrasting figures yet again, this time much closer than their younger counterparts. They both sat in front of a fireplace in a cave, the glow gave distinction of how peaceful they both looked, despite the raging snowstorm outside. The raven, now with much longer locks, had his head on the silver, almost white, guy’s shoulder. The white guy’s arm was draped over the other’s waist, pulling him close. His white haori blanketing both of them. They both watched the fire danced in a comforting silence. If it wasn’t from how the fire crackling and snow falling down outside, you’d think it’s a still picture. The raven moved to search for the other’s hand, and when he found it, they interlaced their fingers. They fitted like perfect puzzle pieces. Then it truly became a painting.

Gintoki felt a squeeze from where his hand was connected with Toushirou’s.

They walked some more and arrived at a riverbank. Toushirou sat down on the grass while Gintoki plopped down in a more casual manner, opting for a full body rest with his arms folded behind his head. It was no longer dark; the sky was as blue as he could imagine it. They enjoyed the tranquility provided by the breeze and sound from the river.

“Why do you keep showing me these?” Gintoki turned his head to face Toushirou.

“It’s fun to use your imagination, right?” Toushirou gave him a smile. Gintoki couldn’t find it in him to return it.

“What’s even the point. It’s not real.” He closed his maroon eyes, not wanting to see the blues that were gazing oh so fondly at him.

“But it’s real, you know.” His voice trailed soft. “In a way.”

Toushirou’s right. In one way and one alone.

Gintoki moved and let his head rested on Toushirou’s lap. They faced each other again and from this angle Gintoki felt like seeing a halo over the other’s head, the sunlight playing tricks on his eyes. His statement still stood. He looked beautiful.

Yet Gintoki could only gaze him in pain. His hand reached up to caress that cheek. “You’re not real.”

Toushirou rested his own palm over Gintoki’s, holding it, keeping it in place. The smile stayed as well. “I’m sorry.”

Gintoki wakes up on his own volition. Eyes opening to a familiar ceiling. He shields them from the sunlight coming through the window with his arm. There’s remnant of touch in his palm that he can’t shake off. He’s given up with the one lingering inside his chest. The pain will disappear by mid-day.

Lately, his dream is becoming more vivid.

—What if || One-sided Gintoki – Dream

* * *

“A-are you heading down this hill?” Was what that black-haired boy had spluttered out of the blue, stopping Gintoki’s mid-cycle like that wasn’t a dangerous thing at all. From the other’s uniform alone, Gintoki noticed immediately that they went to different schools.

Gintoki blinked.

“Yeah.”

“Can I hike a ride?” They other boy seemed flustered.

Gintoki blinked again.

“Sure.”

They boy then sat himself on the rear of Gintoki’s bicycle. There was a noticeable gap between them. Gintoki cycled his way down the steep hill. The boy said thanks when they reached the intersection at the end of said hill. They didn’t say anything else, both went on their separate ways.

It didn’t happen like every single day, but more like every couple days, when Gintoki least expected it. He’d see the same boy and was inquired the same request two or three times more before it was Gintoki’s turn to just offer the help when he saw the boy. They met, they went down the road, then they parted ways. Each time a little closer in the physical gap, yet never exchanging anything else—not even a name.

Without both realizing it, spring turned into winter. How the hell did they keep this thing up for an entire year, that really baffled Gintoki. But he never voiced it, not even when he had felt that raven boy pressing his head on Gintoki’s back during one of the ride.

 _Fucking hell_ , they didn’t even know each other’s name.

They never met outside of that particular setting. Like an isolated bubble separated from both time and space, that repetitious scene only played for them and them only. As if both afraid that the soap bubble with burst from just a touch, neither ever differed in their scripts.

It was spring again, they both entered another school year, advancing in the academic ladder. The cherry blossoms were at peak blooming when he spotted the familiar kid like a sore-thumb on the street. When he got close to the boy, he noticed a flower petal on top of that raven hair.

Somehow, that became his resolve.

They went down the hill like usual. But when the other was getting off from the bicycle, Gintoki grabbed the other’s hand, stopping. His face was red for sure, he felt it.

“W-what’s your name?” Gintoki saw how those fair skin turned flush as well. What a sight, especially with soft pink petals blowing around them.

“Toushirou—Hijikata Toushirou.” Gintoki felt high. “A-and you?”

“Sakata Gintoki.”

They spent a solid minute or two just staring at each other. Still processing the fact that now they have a name to put on the face. Gintoki was the one who broke the silence. He had been thinking over this for the entire ride. They may had only known each other’s name just now but they’d been at it for a year already. Suffice to say Gintoki felt justified to think they’re past the introduction bullshit.

“Will you go out with me?” Gintoki spluttered with nervousness oozing from his very pores. He watched Toushirou’s face became redder. The raven tried to hide it behind his hand.

Toushirou didn’t trust his own voice so he nodded instead. They both went to a small café instead of going home that day.

—Spring Blossom || High School AU Gintoki/Hijikata

* * *

Sakata Gintoki is a prolific lawyer on the rise in the industry. He’s been dubbed the Yorozuya Gin-chan amongst his coworkers in his office. Some are praising his status as the top model employee while the rest questions why he’s still holed up in the place when he has that kind of reputation to back him building his own business. He deflects the question every time, he doesn’t have an answer yet, to be honest.

But going back to his skills; while his main expertise is playing the bullshit card, he’s also known for his meticulous work when it comes to the case’s details. Nothing missed the man and his glasses. At one point even being called the Shiroyasha from how thorough he can be with his analysis, as if analyzing the very white edge of a paper itself, seeing through the invincible.

So, yeah.

Nothing missed this guy.

Certainly not this one thing with his partner? Lover? Boyfriend?

Gintoki stands in front of the bathroom door, fresh and still steaming from the warm bath. He scrubs dry his permy silver hair, glancing at the living room area to see Hijikata sitting on the floor focused on his phone. The TV is on, occasionally Hijikata takes a peek of the show, though in general not paying attention to the host. Gintoki stops scrubbing. They’ve graduated from fucking in love hotels to fucking in Gintoki’s apartment. They haven’t labelled their relationship yet, but pretty sure it’s exclusive for both of them. There’s no denying that from the first time, Hijikata said it himself.

Hmm. Pretty sure it’s dating.

This is an on-going personal investigation. Gintoki opens this case since the first time he laid eyes on Hijikata back in that manor. He’s still in the process on gathering his facts, but he’s pretty confidence about his research that he’s will to test the water any time anywhere, should the chance be presented in front of him.

He wipes his face with the towel and notices a chance when his eyes land on his glasses on the nightstand.

Gintoki walks down the hall and takes the sit on the sofa behind Hijikata, making sure he hits the air bubble in the cushions so it produces a noise. The man on the phone still has his attention glued to the screen. Gintoki scrutinizes. Then he reaches for his glasses, picking them up a little noisier than usual. Hijikata perks, pausing his fingers that was just typing on the screen. It’s a split-second pause before the blonde continues to type.

That’s enough evidence.

“You know, it’s really uncomfortable kissing and fucking with glasses on.” Hijikata seems to quieten even in his current state of silence, this doesn’t escape the attorney’s detailed eyes.

“It gets foggy fast and I can’t see a damn shit, plus really digs into my face when we kiss. Not to mention the smudge.” Gintoki inspects his lenses. “It’s getting scratchy already.”

Hijikata doesn’t say anything. Feigning nonchalant, _how cute_.

“I don’t understand why you insist on me wearing it every time we fuck. Could it be, you have a thing for glasses, _Hijikata_?” He’d call his other pet names but Gintoki is feeling particularly mischievous with a little dash of sadistic. He likes the reaction the blonde gives when he actually calls for his name.

Oh, what a triumphant case he just won. Hijikata visibly jerks, though still not facing him. He seems to be choking on his own spit just now, his phone made an abrupt noise when it was accidentally dropped on the table. Gintoki smirks.

Still not saying anything. Gintoki presses more, then.

“It almost makes me think you’re dating the glasses rather than me.”

Hijikata tries to compose himself by reaching for the remote and changing the channel; the tips of his ears are red, this Gintoki could clearly see. What a delicious sight.

“W-what are you talking about? Glasses aren’t dateable, dumbass.”

“And I am? Dateable?” Gintoki receives a slight glance from Hijikata. That small tilt, but it shows him enough how red his face already is. There’s a glare being shot at him but it pales in comparison to the implication behind Hijikata’s silence.

Gintoki grins. “Then, since it’s me that you’re dating, what do you think about lasik surgery? I’ve been thinking of getting one myself, I hear it’s popular nowadays.”

It’s borderline demonic how fast Hijikata turns his head and grabs Gintoki’s shoulder, straddling the man on the sofa. The blonde realizes this after a second and reduces his grip-strength on the other’s shirt. Gintoki’s grin only widen.

“Nah, I’m joking, I can’t afford a surgery like that.” Hijikata squishes Gintoki’s face with the sofa pillows.

“Bullshit, you can probably buy a yacht already.” He releases the smothering after Gintoki pats the sofa in defeat. The man gasps for air when released.

“Gin-san is serious, you know. I’m poor~”

“Poor people don’t rent a penthouse.” Hijikata presses the pillow on Gintoki’s chest instead.

“I’m not lying, though. I used to be really poor.” The grin fades into a smile as Gintoki picks his red glasses. It doesn’t escape him how much in a trance Hijikata looks, watching the lawyer sliding his glasses on his face. “I don’t feel rich at all.”

“Is that why you still take the train?” Gintoki hums for an answer. “You could just buy a car, you know.”

“I prefer bikes.” Gintoki takes both of Hijikata’s arm and pulls them so that they’re wrapping around Gintoki’s waist, in his process making the other’s chin falls on Gintoki’s chest.

“That way Gin-san can have Oogushi-kun’s arms wrapped around him all the time.”

Hijikata mumbles a “The fuck you calling Oogushi-kun.” In between his moans as they make out on the sofa.

—Megane || Bengoshi(Lawyer)!Sakata/Furyo(Delinquent)!Hijikata


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting a little braver in writing smutty stuff

“Hijikata,”

He can’t. He chokes down another sob, biting at his lower lips to stifle the moans. But his effort remains futile with each thrust from the other. Each one of them sending a wave of pleasure that comes out in breathless cries. This guy really goes all the way in when he’s determined, dammit.

“Hijikata,” Gintoki tries again, this time reaching for that very hand that’s obstructing his view. “look at me, will you?”

With Gintoki peeling his arm away from his face, Hijikata’s face is free for view. No good. No doubt that he’s red from the blood rushing through his entire body. But there’s an additional spice to that wonderful hazy and full of lust look in those blue orbs that makes Gintoki fastens his pace. There are tears welling up in Hijikata’s eyes.

What a beautiful sight.

Gintoki feels drunk just from that sight alone.

It’s something that he discovers accidentally when he saw the Vice-commander teared up on the streets from dusts that got in his eyes. It was a pathetic sight, to be honest. The man cussed the living daylight of everything as he rubbed both his eyes, only smearing the dust even more, just made himself teared up even more. Dumbass. But at that moment, everything had rushed all over him and Gintoki found himself stopped breathing for a second. That look. Awaken something inside Gintoki.

He wants more of that. He wants to make Hijikata cries more.

Something about it that slithers its way inside Gintoki. He wants to see more of that expression, wants to know what kind of other cry—what other tears.

Gintoki leans down, planting a kiss to Hijikata’s lips. It’s a contrast when his lips is much gentler than his hips. The silver head wonders if that’ll elicit something inside Hijikata, contradiction seems to drag out the best of the Vice-commander’s frustration. 

Hijikata sobs into Gintoki’s mouth, finding himself chasing when Gintoki pulls back slightly. Gintoki trails his kiss to the corner of Hijikata’s eyes.

“What a beautiful sight.”

—Cry me a river, will you? || Gintoki/Hijikata

* * *

He’s standing in a white blank space when he opened his eyes, and that’s how Hijikata knew he was back. He knew how to distinguish this blankness with the other just from one thing alone. There was never the sense of disorientation, never the grogginess of waking up abruptly, no urge to smoke his cigarette. Everything felt settled, at ease, in this place; that’s exactly how Hijikata knew.

“Welcome back.” Hijikata found himself smiling, leaning back against that broad chest that suddenly appeared behind him. Those arms would always encircle him, easily slotting himself around the gaps of Hijikata Toushirou.

“You feel like walking around today?” Gintoki—it’s Gintoki here. Hijikata freely called the man Gintoki, Gin, here. No barriers, just the two of them. Hijikata felt Gintoki kissed the back of his head.

He shuffled, turning himself around so that he could nuzzle his own face on that broad chest. No matter how hard he inhaled, how persistent he was in chasing it, Hijikata could never fully get Gintoki’s scent. Always subtle. He could never recreate it.

Hijikata shook his head, smiling at Gintoki when he looked up. “No, let’s just stay here until it’s time.”

He knew, fully aware of it, but Hijikata still drank that sight of Gintoki smiling lovingly at him. Let himself be kissed on the forehead by that smile because at this point, Hijikata was already too far gone.

“Gin,” right here, right now. He could freely call his name. He could chant it all he wants like a prayer, no one was stopping him.

“Gintoki,” the more he called, the more kisses he got. Peppered all over him, full of love.

Hijikata felt a bile in his throat, then something wet trailing his cheeks. Gintoki kissed him there too, as if kissing the tears goodbye. He always felt like crying whenever he remembered. No one will ever see this, Hijikata always thought. So, he let himself be kissed freely by this Gintoki, let the man wiped his tears away.

“Does he—Am I the only one feeling this?”

Hijikata never expected Gintoki to answer, the man never did. All he got was that smile, that kiss, that love. No matter how many times he questioned it, this Gintoki would never stop apologizing.

“Bear with me out there, will you?” Gintoki kissed his cheek. “Just a little bit more.”

Hijikata wakes up with lingering taste in his mouth. Sake mixed with tobacco, unpleasant in the morning. And yet his hand already grabbing the pack of cigarettes near his futon, fingers already tapping the bottom of it to shake one stick out. He picks it up with his mouth, rummaging for the lighter next.

‘Just a little bit more.’ was already uttered five months ago.

—A little bit || One-sided Hijikata – Dream

* * *

Hijikata stopped midway and just stared. He was sure his face is already flushed red, but honestly? Couldn’t be bothered to think anything else other than just… Stare.

A handful amount of time had probably passed, judging by the growing uneasiness from the other end of Hijikata’s stare. But Hijikata really couldn’t peel his eyes of it. The sight alone stirred his inside, blood immediately rushing to his groin.

“W-Will you stop staring and do something about it already?” Hijikata glanced up and noticed Gintoki looking really embarrassed, to the point that the silver samurai actually looked away. Yet Hijikata still couldn’t find it in him to properly response. It was like his brain completely turned into mush immediately. Blank but at the same time an absurd amount of thoughts running around haphazardly.

Hijikata ended up staring and waited for Gintoki to say something else, something like boasting himself because that was always the expected response from the perm head. But none came out, just both of them quiet, avoiding each other’s eyes.

_Maybe he’s.._

Hijikata swallowed (he imagined something else, he tried to quickly shake away that thought) and opened up first. “When you say you’re not popular… Is it because they ran away after seeing how—” Hijikata made the mistake of looking up because, shit, _shit_ , _fuck_ , he definitely hit a sore spot because now Gintoki was clearly avoiding looking at him altogether.

Gintoki shuffled back a bit and went to start zipping himself up again. “Y-yeah, I’m unpopular, alright…”

_No, no, no, no!_

Hijikata immediately stopped Gintoki by palming at his crotch. It jolted the other at the sensation of Hijikata’s hand over it. Hijikata straddled himself on Gintoki’s lap, mouth clashing with the other’s in haste. The raven wasted no time in taking that monster cock in his hand, marveling over how thick it was. That sent a surge of images in his brain on how to take that huge thing in him, how to fit it in.

Gintoki hissed a groan.

“Hijika—”

“Shut up, you’re perfect.”

Anyways, that was how Hijikata found his addiction to Gintoki’s huge ass cock. He loves the way it stretches him, filling him up so full. From that moment on, without voicing it, Hijikata worships that monster dick. He’s addicted to the point where he really can’t imagine himself cumming any other way other than getting Gintoki to fill him up, hell, thinking of Gintoki ramming him up with his dick already makes him hard every time. It’s turning into a problem but Hijikata couldn’t give a single fuck about it. The only fuck he’s giving is having Gintoki fucks him hard with his damn perfect cock.

“Do you love me or you just love my dick, Hijikata?”

“…”

“Oh God, you just love my dick—”

“SHUT UP!”

He loves every bits of Sakata Gintoki.

—Addiction || Gintoki/Hijikata – Big Dick Gintoki


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like scenes in my head  
> expanding it would make it lose its sense of preciousness

“Oi,”

He refuses.

“Gintoki,”

He’s childish. He doesn’t care.

He refuses.

“let go.”

Gintoki holds Hijikata tighter, pressing his face against the raven’s back, burying himself further.

“… It’s already dawn.”

Hijikata doesn’t move a muscle when Gintoki slides his hands over his face, covering his eyes. Dark engulfs him, the silver haired samurai’s palms are warm and clammy.

“… Let me go, Gintoki.”

Nobody moves, both of them refuse.

Empty words.

—Hold Me || Gintoki/Hijikata – secret relationship

* * *

Hijikata sighs into the crook of his neck.

“You’re never been this clingy before.” A short snort escapes Ginpachi, but his hand ruffles the raven’s hair lightly, allowing the boy to sink deeper into his comfort bubble.

“I’m indulging.”

“You’re spoiled rotten now.”

They keep still like that, Hijikata on Ginpachi’s lap; their arms resting all over each other. This is nothing new, they have always been like this, in the previous life as well.

Hijikata peels himself a bit to cup Ginpachi’s face in his palms. Their eyes locked.

“We’re all here living mundane lives. You’re not the Yorozuya. I’m not a policeman. We’re just normal people. Nobody gets hurt.” You won’t get hurt anymore; you won’t disappear.

“You’re right, but—”

“For the first time, I don’t have to keep everything down. Isn’t it great? Being a teenager again—I don’t think I’ve ever felt this free.” Ginpachi watches the too wide smile on Hijikata’s face, it doesn’t reach his eyes—those blue orbs tear up instead.

“I can be a child again—I can…” Be selfish. Be compulsive. Be rash. Be in love without consequences.

“Hijikata…”

“—why aren’t you feeling the same…”

Ginpachi doesn’t even wipe his tears.

“Why are you already an adult—why didn’t you wait…”

Ginpachi just stays silent as Hijikata wails into his chest.

“Why are you leaving me behind again…”

—Again || Ginpachi/Hijikata – Reincarnation, gap

* * *

“Your hand is surprisingly delicate, huh.”

“What?”

“Here,” Gintoki traces at the inside of Hijikata’s right palm. “your palm is soft, but you got nasty blisters on your fingers.”

Hijikata inspects his own hands, the permhead is correct on the blisters, but he never thought his hand as soft. “It’s from work and training, of course.”

Gintoki takes Hijikata’s fingers to his face and kisses the knuckles. “You should cut back on smoking; the smell already seeps into your skin.”

Hijikata rolls his eyes but doesn’t object to the tiny request, he’ll consider it (he wants to, but sometimes stress do be pushing his buttons a lot). The raven shifts their hands so that they’re up against each other, palm to palm, comparing their hands.

“Yours slightly fatter than mine.”

“Like I say, you have delicate hand, Fukucho-san.” Gintoki smiles a languid tease.

Hijikata always feels like Gintoki’s hands are rougher than his; more callouses and more blisters. Chunkier fingers as well, maybe the bones or from the fat. Hijikata likes to think it’s the fat percentage, he can throw it as proof for the sugar addict that his indulgences have consequences on his body for real. But Hijikata also has grabbed Gintoki’s wrist once and the firmness of muscles and bones in that single hold is something that never left his mind. Especially when it’s not rare for them to be against each other’s skin flush.

And Hijikata knows exactly how these fingers feel.

Fat fingers.

Hijikata coughs before pulling his hand away.

“… don’teverloseweight.”

Gintoki snorts. “You’re not as subtle as you think.”

—Hand in Hand || Gintoki/Hijikata


	7. Chapter 7

“We’re so alike.”

Hijikata stares at the reflection of them on a cracked mirror. Nailed to the concrete, the only light source is the moonlight peeking from the small opening up on the wall. The silhouette of iron bars cast a long shadow on the ground.

A hand slither to cup Hijikata’s chin. “I imagine we could fool a lot of people.”

Hijikata realizes that he’s played right into Gintoki’s trap from the very beginning. He’s accepted that he’s a fool with strings attached to the puppeteer. This will undo everything that he’s worked so hard up until this point—but the sense of this small connection, however one-sided it might be, already unravels everything for the guard.

Gintoki could say that and Hijikata knows what he will do.

It’s like a command and he’s a trained dog.

“Kondou-san! We got the esca—Hijikata—”

Sougo looks down at Hijikata in disbelief and Hijikata could only look up pitifully.

The former guard imagines, Gintoki must be somewhere on the border by now, hitching from ride to ride; the life beyond these prison walls.

He didn’t expect it to work so well, they only switched their clothes after all, and Hijikata only powedered his hair with flour while Gintoki covered his with soot. But it was nighttime, it would’ve worked anyway.

He’s an exceptional fool.

Falling in love in a place like this—he’s weak just like that.

A little bit of affection and he’s on his feet. Hijikata knows that Gintoki doesn’t love him back.

But for a second, when they were preparing their escape, when the convict grabbed for the guard’s wrist, and there was a little bit of hesitation on that usually calm face—Hijikata accepted everything.

Fleeting was that love, but Hijikata cherished every moment he got to spend with Gintoki. He fell for him. He loves him enough to take his place in the cell.

A pitiful fool.

—Just like a dog || One-sided Hijikata – Prison guard/Prisoner AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Based off this PV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMM2BpdAMEM)  
> a ginhiji pv redraw from the song 紗痲 (shama) / gauze by niru kajitsu   
> pv is drawn by the amazing [솜](https://twitter.com/llbdhs_gtm)  
> i love the video so much, and the song as well, i'm so so utterly in love with it gosh  
> it's an amazing pv and you should totally watch and shower the creator with love


End file.
